


the day after

by literalgaytrash



Series: house party series [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, are they soft? yeah always, your fave idiots talk about things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literalgaytrash/pseuds/literalgaytrash
Summary: in which hungover toni and cheryl talk about Things





	the day after

**Author's Note:**

> a few people wanted a part two for some reason so i threw this together real quick for them. i havent looked over it so i really apologize for any mistakes. as always comments are cool and my tumblr in literal-gay-trash if you wanna send prompts or say hey!!

“Cher. Hey Cheryl, wake up,” the red head heard and felt a nudge in her ribs. She groaned. There was a dull pounding behind her eyelids and she could feel the dryness of her mouth, even in her sluggish, half asleep state. “Cheryl,” the voice continued when she still wouldn’t get up. She groaned again but managed to open her eyes. The scene before her was...rough. Red cups were littered everywhere as were the sleeping bodies of numerous presumably hungover teenagers. Slightly confused, Cheryl looked towards the direction the voice had come from, seeing a disheveled Veronica standing in front of her with a tired Betty hanging off her shoulder.

“Well, well, well,” Veronica drawled, “what do we have here?” Cheryl followed her gaze and saw that Toni was passed out not even half a foot away on the couch where Cheryl had just woken up from. Suddenly memories from the past night flooded Cheryl’s mind and she felt blood rush to her cheeks, which, of course, Veronica saw. “You are so lucky I have to get Nancy Drew here home,” the black haired girl said, adjusting her stance to accommodate Betty’s weight, “I expect the deets when you get home,” she continued as she and Betty hobbled their way out of the Andrews home.

_Shit_ Cheryl thought _shit shit shit._ She felt disgusting. Her mouth was dry and her head was pounding and she probably looked absolutely horrible. She held up her phone to try and gauge her appearance. Her makeup was smudged around her eyes and her lipstick was askew around her mouth. Her eyes looked tired and droopy, accompanied with dark circles underneath. _Shit_ she thought. She huffed in annoyance and tried to fix her disheveled hair. She heard a hum in response from her left and looked over to where Toni was now sitting up rubbing her eyes. _Shit._

“Good morning,” she said, her voice deep and gravely from sleep and misuse. She sounded adorable. She _looked_ adorable, not that Cheryl would say so, but like, wow. Her hair was messy and tangled hanging loosely around her face and her eyes were squinted to lessen the light from the sun but she was gorgeous. _Breathtaking_ as Cheryl had said last night. “Cher,” Toni said grinning. She must’ve said something but Cheryl definitely missed it while she was thirsting over her. “Shit, sorry T.T. what’d you say,” she asked.

“I asked if you wanted to get out of here,” Toni said, standing up to stretch her arms over her head. A small amount of skin was visible where her shirt rode up and Cheryl felt her dry mouth get even dryer. Her eyes trailed over Toni’s body, from her black boots and ripped jeans that she must have slept in and her dark gray shirt that for some reason looked softer than anything Cheryl had ever owned. When she reached Toni’s face she saw an amused smirk tracing the girl’s lips. _Shit_. “Oh, um yeah,” she choked out, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks.

“Alright, lets go, ” Toni replied, and held her hand out for Cheryl to take. Cheryl hesitated a second but eventually grabbed the outstretched hand. Toni grinned and pulled Cheryl after her through the house. They both groaned when they got outside, the sunlight shining directly in both of their eyes. “Can you drive,” Toni asked. Cheryl felt herself nod and started leading them towards her red convertible. “So, where to,” the red head asked, opening the passenger side door for Toni. The shorter girl stepped in the car and got situated on the seat and looked up at Cheryl. “Maybe Pop’s? I’m trying to eat my way out of this hangover,” she replied. Cheryl nodded and shut the door, making her way around the car to the drivers side.

She sat in the drivers seat and looked over at Toni who had her eyes closed and head leaned back on the rest behind her. The column of her throat bobbed slightly as she swallowed and Cheryl once again felt her mouth become dry. She let her eyes stray for a few more seconds because Toni was beautiful and Cheryl had never been great at controlling herself around pretty girls. “Stop staring you creep,” Toni mumbled without opening her eyes. _Shit._ Cheryl rolled her eyes and started the car. She pulled off of the street adjacent to Archie’s house and started the drive towards the diner when she felt Toni’s hand cover hers and flip it over so she could link their fingers together. When Cheryl glanced in her direction she saw Toni’s eyes still closed but there was a small smile on her face.

——————————————

“You do know that it’s only ten in the morning right,” Cheryl asked as Toni took a large bite from the burger she had ordered. She had claimed it was a guaranteed way of getting rid of a hangover but Cheryl had her doubts. “Yeah Bombshell, but my head stopped pounding two bites in so who really cares,” Toni answered taking a break from devouring the food. They had talked on the way over and when they slid into the booth but neither of them had brought up the events from the night before. Cheryl was only sure that Toni remembered because she had held her hand in the car ride over. After a minute of comfortable silence, Cheryl couldn’t take in any more.

“Toni, I like you,” she blurted out without much thought. Toni’s eyes widened a bit and she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “Yeah,” she answered, “I would certainly hope that you like me considering we’re friends.” Cheryl rolled her eyes because _of course_ Toni was going to play with her like this. “T.T. I’m serious,” she said. She rubbed her eyes and willed her headache away. “Okay Cher,” she said, more seriously than she had before, “I obviously like you too. So what would you like to do about it?” Cheryl paused. What did she want to do about it? She didn’t think she’d get this far truthfully. She thought she would pine for awhile but eventually get over the shorter girl, but here they were.

“I, um,” Cheryl started, “I would love to go on a date.” _A date_ Cheryl thought _god, she sounded stupid. Whatever._ “Yeah. I’d love to go on a date. With you,” she nodded. Toni was still looking at her from across the booth but now she was sporting an amused grin. “A date huh,” she said, “yeah Bombshell, I think we can do that. So let’s get out of here,” she said sliding out of the booth and making her way towards the exit. Oh. _Oh._ She meant _now. Okay._

Toni was a few feet outside the door when Cheryl finally caught up to her, and her gait didn’t show any signs of slowing. She seemed very confident that Cheryl would follow. “Hey Toni, wait,” she heard from behind her. She stopped and felt a hand snake around her wrist and tug her backwards. She spun on her heel and was face to face with the redhead. She had to look up slightly to be able to see her eyes, even in her boots. “What’s up-,” Toni started but was cut off by Cheryl’s lips on hers. The redhead let go of her hand, moving her hand to rest behind Toni’s neck, pulling her in closer. After a second of initial surprise, Toni reciprocated the kiss, leaning her body into Cheryl’s and weaving her hands into the taller girl’s hair.

Toni was the first to pull away. “What was that,” she asked grinning, resting her forehead against Cheryl’s. “I told you last night I couldn’t wait that much longer to kiss your stupid pretty face. I meant it.,” Cheryl responded. “So how about this date Cha Cha,” she said, walking towards the red convertible. “Yeah,” Toni mumbled, feet still firmly planted on the ground, “yeah the date, totally.”

_I got this_ Toni thought. She caught sight of Cheryl leaning over the top of her car motioning Toni to walk over. Her hair was messy and the redhead had taken off what was left of her lipstick. She looked so much softer like this. It made Toni’s heart flutter. _Yeah_ Toni thought, finally making her way to the car _I got this._


End file.
